


Follow (in her footsteps remix)

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Femdom, First Time, Kink Negotiation, Multi, PWP, Remix, Safer Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll have to keep him," Rose said, eyes sparkling. "As a pet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow (in her footsteps remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rose Takes Charge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618946) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



> I've read and enjoyed your OT3 smut before, amyfortuna, so I hope you enjoy my offering. Thanks to Malathyne for the beta.

They ran into the console room, panting, giggling with the sheer joy of making it out of that forest alive. Jack managed to catch his breath, looked up, saw the pollen glittering rainbow on the Doctor’s face and clothes, and started giggling helplessly again. 

He leaned back against the console for support, clutching his sides. Rose was looking back and forth between him and the Doctor, her tongue doing that _thing_ between her teeth that always made him dizzy with want. 

“Do you know what? Fuck it,” she said, seizing the Doctor’s face in her hands to kiss him fiercely. When she pulled away, Jack saw that ridiculous pollen gleaming on her lips. 

“Language, Rose,” the Doctor choked. He looked like one of those enormous fruits from the forest had fallen on his head. 

“Jack,” Rose said. “Get over here.” 

Jack glanced at the Doctor. His first night on the TARDIS, the Doctor had pulled him aside to ask him about his other cons, so he could check whether Jack had damaged any other timelines, and to tell him that Rose was from the 21 st century, so he had better not try his 51st century attitude on her. Jack nearly told him it was patronizing, insulting to her, but had thought better of it. What would he say now? 

The Doctor gave him a dopey smile. Jack grinned back. “Yes, Rose,” he said, and rushed to her side. His body thrummed in anticipation: what would she want him to do? 

“Kiss him,” she said. 

He felt her voice move his hands to the Doctor’s face. “Yes, ma’am,” he breathed, and the Doctor looked a little dazed, because Rose was like a vast ocean current; there was nothing they could do but keep their heads above water and let her carry them away. Jack kissed the Doctor with everything he had, because he loved the Doctor, and he wanted both the Doctor and Rose to know it. 

And the Doctor not only got the message, but responded, his teeth and lips pulling Jack in. He was breathing hard when they pulled apart, and Jack felt dizzy when Rose saw, and knew Jack had done that to him because she’d asked. 

Jack rubbed his fingers on his lips. They came away shiny with rainbow glitter. “This isn’t sex pollen, is it?” 

“Nope,” said the Doctor, flashing a grin. “It’s all just us. My turn, now.” He pulled Rose into a kiss on his terms, and it was slow and awkward, because he’d been thrown off-balance, and it seemed like he wanted to do so many things at once with her that he couldn’t pick just one. 

Rose wrapped an arm around the Doctor’s neck. “Come with me.” She reached out with her other hand and caught Jack’s fingertips in hers. “Both of you.” 

They followed her to a bedroom that was none of theirs. The bed was huge, the sheets and bedspread black with galactic swirls of faintly glowing stars. He sat on the edge of the bed facing Rose, because he didn’t want to miss a single thing she did, and he couldn’t help but feel that if he didn’t keep looking at the Doctor he’d disappear. 

Rose let her hand fall away from the Doctor and bit her lip. “I can’t believe I’m – my mum would say I’m such a slag. I didn’t even ask if it’s all right for me to order you about like this. Are you certain – I mean, you can tell me to stop, any time you like.” 

“I’d prefer you tell me what to do,” the Doctor said. “I never knew you wanted – well. This way I know exactly what you want. You won’t let me do anything that doesn’t please you.” 

Rose flushed, and Jack’s body responded with sympathetic heat. He needed to see. He wanted to watch the Doctor doing everything he could to please her. He wanted to see her pleased. She looked at him next. 

“Taking orders during sex is a big turn-on for me,” he said. “Though I think any kind of sex with the two of you would do it for me. You’re just so – do you even know how _hot_ you are? I mean, _seven ghosts,_ I could just watch you kiss each other for an hour without getting bored.” 

Rose smiled a little, and he could see something unfolding behind her eyes that he couldn’t wait to discover. Still, she held herself back. “Is there anything I shouldn’t…” 

“Nothing up the arse tonight,” the Doctor said. “It’s been ages since I’ve done that, and I’d like to, ah, prepare myself first.” 

There was a hint of a promise there, that he’d like to prepare himself to take things up the arse some _other_ night, that sent Jack’s imagination happily spinning. “For me, anything goes.” He added, slyly, “Ma’am.” 

And with that she was on him, seizing his biceps in her hands, and from his seated position he had to lean his head back to meet her fierce kiss. She sucked at his lower lip hard enough to bruise. His mouth became messy and slick and aching with bites along his lips. Rose pulled away with a choked-off noise behind her teeth, yanking off Jack’s shirt. 

“Take that jacket off and come here,” Rose told the Doctor. “The back of my neck really likes touching.” 

Already, the Doctor looked naked without his jacket, and Jack was possibly going to pass out when he got naked for real, which would just be embarrassing. He ghosted his fingertips across the nape of Rose’s neck, and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. When they opened again, they were locked on his chest, intent. Jack’s cock swelled. He liked being her eye candy. 

Not just _her_ eye candy – the Doctor watched over Rose’s shoulder, mouthing the back of her neck and the curves of her shoulder blades as she ran her hands over Jack, feeling the angles of his pecs, his abs. The Doctor caught his gaze and held them for a moment, delicate lashes lowering and darkening the pale silver rings of his eyes. Jack was hypnotized to stillness, pinned between Rose’s hands and the Doctor’s eyes. 

Rose reached for his nipple with her tongue, taking a taste. Then she lapped at the other, slowly, languorously, like a cat at cream. Her mouth roved up to his collarbones and down to his navel, her hands gripping at his thigh and his hair. His eyes tried to fall shut, but he kept them open, so he wouldn’t miss a moment of the Doctor suckling at her neck. When he made her breath stutter, Jack could feel it against his belly. 

Rose pulled her mouth away. She stepped back. “All right, boys,” she said, her tongue doing that _thing_ again, and now that he had tasted that tongue it was even hotter. “Clothes off. Show me what you’ve got.” 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Jack. The Doctor gave her a smug grin and peeled off his jumper slowly, pulling it over his head with a completely unnecessary shimmy. Jack chuckled; in his fantasies, the Doctor had been dark and intense, not quite so mischievous, but his belly fluttered all the same. He took a moment to take in the sight of the Doctor’s chest, long and narrow and lightly furred. He looked at Rose. “Can I touch, ma’am?” 

“Yeah,” Rose said, eyes bright. 

Jack rubbed up the Doctor’s sides, traced the outlines of his abs, curled his fingers through the hair below his navel, and rolled his nipples gently between his fingers. He let his head fall against the Doctor’s neck when Rose came up behind Jack, reached around to unbutton his flies and pulled down. And then he framed the Doctor’s face in his hands, and felt along the sharp diamonds of his cheekbones with his thumbs. “Beautiful,” he sighed, and kissed the Doctor sweet and slow. 

He groaned into the Doctor’s mouth when he felt two pairs of hands pulling down his pants. The double touch of big hands on his arse and smaller ones tracing the cuts of his pelvic muscle drove him mad, and his kiss lost all finesse, breaking down into long, sloppy sucks at the Doctor’s mouth. Then there were hands squeezing his arse, and a thumb across the head of his cock, and Jack could do nothing more than hold his mouth still against the Doctor’s, sharing breaths. 

Jack felt cool air across his back as Rose pulled away. “Sit on the bed, now,” she said. “Face me.” 

He let his legs go soft and his weight settle. Rose’s eyes ran over him, appraising. “I’ve never seen a cock I’d call pretty before.” She looked to the Doctor. “But he’s got one. Figures, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes, Rose. A pretty boy from head to toe,” the Doctor agreed. 

Jack looked up at Rose through his eyelashes. “Can we see his now, ma’am?” 

Rose smiled at the Doctor. “You heard Pretty Boy. Kit off.” 

He eyed the Doctor’s long torso, down to where it narrowed at his hips, and his hands undid his flies, the zipper rasping through the heavy sounds of Jack and Rose breathing. Then he pulled down, pants and jeans all in one go, and leaned against the bed to slip them off his ankles. Jack stared at the sharp triangles of thigh muscle, the jut of bone at his hips, and oh, that cock lying long against his thigh was going to be a _mouthful._ Jack licked his lips; he could almost feel the weight of it on his tongue already. 

“Are you – do you need a hand, Doctor?” Jack’s head snapped back toward Rose. She sounded confused, even a little hurt. She bit her lip and blinked. 

Jack followed her gaze to the Doctor’s cock and understood. “Twenty-first century girl, Doctor,” he said gently. 

The Doctor looked down at himself, then back up at Rose. “Oh. Right. I can control it. No slave to my biology, me.” His voice dropped a register. “Would you like me to get hard for you, Rose?” 

Rose’s mouth parted. “Yeah.” 

His cock darkened and twitched. Jack and Rose watched it fill until it stood long and thick and pointed to the left. Rose reached out and wrapped her hand around the base. “I’m going to have to warm up before I take this,” she said, a little hoarsely. She pulled up and twisted around the head as she leaned in for a kiss with the Doctor. After, she said, “Think the TARDIS has got any supplies in here?” 

“I’m sure she has,” the Doctor said. He reached for the drawer in the nightstand and pulled it open. There was lube, condoms, and a bullet vibrator. 

Rose’s face lit up. She took the bullet vibe and put it in the Doctor’s hand. “I can’t get off during, um, this sort of sex without one of these. Use it on me when I’m with Jack.” 

The Doctor pressed a quick kiss to her mouth. “Yes, Rose.” 

Jack pushed himself up on the bed and lay back, propping himself up on his elbows so he wouldn’t miss anything. Rose took off her clothes, grabbed a packet of lube and a condom, and crawled toward him on the bed. Phwoar. Her breasts looked _good_ from this angle. 

She lay on top of him, pushing his shoulders down so he lay flat on the bed. She kissed him, with plenty of bite, and _wriggled._ He felt warmth and wet on his thigh as she ground down on it, and moaned into their kiss. She moved up a little, bringing a nipple in line with his mouth, and he sucked eagerly until she made breathy little _ah ah_ noises like she was choking back a cry. 

Rose sat up, flushed and pleased, and rolled the condom onto Jack. She opened the lube packet and squeezed it into her palm. 

“Not sure you need that, sweetheart,” Jack said, feeling more of her dampness spill on his thigh. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She raised an eyebrow. “And what happened to ‘ma’am’?” 

“Sorry, ma’am,” he said quickly. “It’s your rodeo.” 

She stroked the lube over his cock. “And don’t you forget it.” She knelt over his hips and rubbed him against her folds, teasing. The Doctor came up behind her and wrapped an arm around to rub her nipples, and there it was again – that hot, shadowed look, eyelashes falling over silver eyes. 

“Please,” Jack gasped, and for a moment he didn’t know whom he was begging. “Ma’am.” 

“Go on, Rose,” the Doctor murmured in her ear. The vibrator started buzzing in his free hand. 

She sank down on Jack in one smooth movement, and the boiling-hot pleasure of it nearly scalded him. His hands came up of their own accord to grip her soft thighs as she rolled on him, slowly, with liquid movements of her hips. Her breasts bounced gently in the Doctor’s large hands – oh, good man, he had the vibrator against her nipple, and her head fell back in a sigh, exposing the white line of her throat. 

All Jack could do was hold on and rock up into the embrace of her body. 

The Doctor captured Rose’s mouth in a kiss, and while he had her distracted, he circled her clit with the vibrator, once. Jack seized the moment to accompany it with a sharper thrust. She let out a cry, half-muffled into the Doctor’s mouth. 

Then he started rubbing her with the vibrator in earnest, and it took all Jack’s concentration to keep up the rhythm, because he could feel the vibrations through her body, sharp and tingling. She thrust down harder into him, moving up and down in time with the strokes of the vibrator against her clit. The Doctor hid a smile into the curve of her neck and used his other hand on her waist to guide her movements. He gave Jack a nod, approval and fondness all in one, and Jack felt warmth all over his body, rising dangerously close to the surface. 

“May I come, ma’am?” he breathed. 

Rose looked down at him and covered his hands on her thighs with her own. Her eyes sparkled. He’d given her _ideas._ “Not until I do,” she purred, and started riding him _hard._

Jack locked eyes with the Doctor again, desperately. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. The Doctor grinned mischievously and thumbed up the intensity of the vibrator, pressing it hard on Rose’s clit. 

She arched her back and screamed, wordlessly, helplessly. Jack felt her flutter around him as the orgasm took her. When she got her breath back, she said, “Go,” and Jack moved his hips up once, twice, thrice. His own orgasm drowned his senses for a moment, and he rose back out of it as if from deep waters. 

Rose moved off him and took the condom, tossing it somewhere out of sight. Jack curled onto his side and said, “You can go on for a bit without me, Doctor, ma’am. I think I need a minute.” 

He watched lazily as the Doctor sat up against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. The Doctor moved his fingers between Rose’s legs, kissing her while putting on a condom and lube with his other hand. He pulled away from the kiss and moved his glistening fingers to his mouth, licking them off with long strokes of his tongue. 

Rose watched him with huge eyes. “You are so hot,” she sighed, and positioned herself over the Doctor’s lap, sinking onto his cock much more slowly than she had onto Jack’s. He watched her bite her lip in concentration as she took him in, inch by inch. The Doctor leaned forward to nip at her throat, eyes hooded nearly shut. 

She rocked on him just a little, with a slight shimmy of her spine. Jack watched the muscles move in her back and her ass, and the Doctor’s abs shifting under his skin as he leaned back, his thumb coming up to brush against her clit. The only sound was gentle moaning, mostly Rose’s, a little of the Doctor’s, and maybe even his. 

Rose replaced the Doctor’s fingers on her clit with her own, rocking a little faster now. She made a frustrated noise. “I can’t…” 

Jack got up on hands and knees and crawled over. “Anything you need, ma’am? Vibrator? My fingers? My tongue?” 

Rose turned to look at his mouth, then tilted her chin inward, shyly. It was a strange contrast to the wanton stretch of her around the Doctor’s cock. “Are you sure you want…?” 

The penny dropped, and Jack felt a brief flash of anger. “Licking you out is not a chore, Rose. Anyone who’s told you otherwise isn’t worth giving the time of day.” 

Rose nodded. She caressed the Doctor’s face and kissed him. “I’ll be back.” She eased off the Doctor and lay back on the pillows beside him, legs spread. 

Jack settled between her legs and kissed the inner crook of her knee. “Thank you, ma’am.” He looked at the soft, elegant lines of her vulva, then up at her face. “This is a gift.” 

He swiped his tongue up her inner thigh, pressed kisses to the crease where her leg met her body, then to the other side. Her thighs tightened around him, and he smiled against her skin. He licked one broad stroke from the bottom to the top of her, then sucked loud kisses into her outer lips, moving inward. 

Jack felt the bed shift, and he turned his head to see the Doctor smiling at him softly, reaching out a hand. Their fingers interlaced, while the Doctor’s other hand played with Rose’s breasts. Jack squeezed his hand and dove in with his tongue, fucking Rose with it while rubbing the tip of his nose against her clit. Rose’s thighs trembled on either side of his head. Then he really went for it, lapping at her clit with a quick fluttering rhythm. Jack heard Rose sob, muffled against the pillow or the Doctor’s mouth, her hips moving desperately against his face. He sucked on her clit, hard, and her sob broke into a cry. Her orgasm flooded his mouth with the taste of her. The Doctor squeezed his hand, hard, helping him ride it out as her legs bucked against his shoulders. 

Rose cupped her hand around the back of Jack’s neck and pulled him up. “Thank you,” she said, looking at him through a fringe of sweat-damp hair. Her eyes flicked to the Doctor. “You should do that for him, too. I want to see.” 

Jack looked at the Doctor’s cock, dark purple and straining. His mouth watered. “Yes, ma’am.” He knelt astride the Doctor and kissed him, sharing the taste of Rose with him. He curled his hand around the side of the Doctor’s throat. “Are you ready?” 

The Doctor’s face grew unexpectedly serious. “For you? I never was. Surprise me again.” 

Jack thrummed with excitement. He loved a challenge. He kissed his way down the Doctor’s neck, his chest, a swirl of tongue at his navel, then a neat dodge around his cock to suck at his balls and the delicate skin behind them. He felt the weight of Rose’s gaze on him: she was taking notes. Good. He wanted to watch her do this to the Doctor, sometime. 

The Doctor was squirming, shifting his weight from hipbone to hipbone. Jack grabbed onto his thighs, pinned him to the bed, and licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock. The Doctor made a choked-off noise delightfully close to a squeak. Rose laughed and threw an arm across his shoulders. “He’s good, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” the Doctor choked. 

“We’ll have to keep him,” she said. “As a pet.” 

“He’ll behave well enough if we take him out for walkies,” the Doctor said. 

“Woof,” said Jack. He took a moment to relax his throat, then took the Doctor nearly down to the root. 

It was a good thing he had a solid grip on the Doctor’s legs, because he thrashed against the bed, letting out a strangled gasp. “Oh my _God_ ,” Rose said, and Jack would have grinned if his mouth weren’t full to bursting. He dragged his mouth up to the tip, gave the crown a good swirl with his tongue, then sank down again. Sweat broke out on his forehead. This wasn’t easy, but it was so worth it. He was full of the Doctor. He filled Jack’s senses, his world. And Rose was there to watch it happen. 

Jack bobbed his head up and down. His mouth overflowed with spit and his throat began to ache, but he didn’t care, because Rose was running her fingers through his hair and the Doctor was groaning continuously like he was about to fly to pieces, and then he did. Jack felt the Doctor’s orgasm like a benediction, like he was worth the invitation to this ship, this bed. 

He pulled off the Doctor’s cock, then removed and tied off the condom. The Doctor and Rose pulled him up so he lay half-sprawled across the Doctor, his head on the pillows. Rose reached across the Doctor’s chest to touch his cheek. “You did good, Jack. You’re good. You can sleep now.” 

Jack turned to kiss her palm. “Thank you. For telling me to do what you want. It’s an honor.” 

Rose withdrew her hand, so just the fingertips rested on his mouth. “No one’s ever… I’m just a girl.” 

The Doctor curved an arm around her back. “So are queens and empresses, when they take all their fancy clothes off. Just girls.” 

“We choose to follow you, so you’re our queen.” Jack kissed the Doctor’s cheek. “And I’m your pet.” 

“And what am I?” the Doctor said. 

“Our Doctor,” Rose said. “What else would you be?” 

And with that, she reached toward her nightstand and turned off the light. 


End file.
